He's Mine
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: YAOI  With Kaname and his own twin brother, Ichiru after him, whats the poor Zero to do?  Pairings: IchiruXZero and KanameXZero. Zero shall forever be an uke in my mind..
1. Prologue

**Prolugue**

"But Zero~" Ichiru whined as he glomped his older twin brother from behind. He pressed their bodies together and whispered on his neck. "Can't I just watch you do your prefect duties then?"

Zero sighed, leaning his own head on his brother's shoulder. "Ok.. Ok! Now shut up already.."

Zero had been really tired recently, he probably was hungry.. But its not like he would willingly quench his bloodthirst that easily. Ichiru narrowed his lavender eyes and hugged Zero tighter. _Him_..

Kaname Kuran.

He would do it. He would shove his blood in Zero's throat, instead of himself. Zero's eyes widened.

"W-whoa! Ichiru, what are you doing?" Ichiru's grip on him was like iron steel. Ichiru buried his face into Zero's neck. He relaxed when he inhaled his brother's familiar and wonderful scent. He suppressed a shudder. Zero was really beautiful.

Zero felt the fangirls eyes on him. It was making him uncomfortable. "I-Ichiru! Let go." he whispered loudly to his twin.

"Nii-san.." Ichiru said as he turned Zero around so he could see face to face with him. Zero was surprised when he saw his pale face saddened.

Ichiru leaned forward, so close that their lips almost touched and-

"-What are you guys doing?" someone interrupted them.

A brunette with crimson, red eyes stood in front of them. A little anger was hidden in them. Ichiru glared at him.

_'That's wierd. That's normally my job..' _Zero thought confusedly. He looked at Ichiru then back at Kaname. They were both glaring at each other.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p>PITUP: hehe yes ik its quite short but its just a prologue, i'll a real chapp done today or tomorrow. Review if u will! XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Turning Point

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Genres: Romance, Humour, Drama, Suspense**_

* * *

><p>Zero tried to push his thoughts away from his brother. It was becoming too much. Urgh.. like in class today.<p>

Class was just starting and the teacher was beginning to explain what they going to go over for that period. Zero wasn't there yet. And Ichiru was starting to get worried, but had a wonderful way of concealing his feelings.

The teacher began writing on the board, "And so all you have to do is study and you'll-"

She was interrupted by the door slamming open loudly. The teacher turned to the door and the students heads shot up quickly, wanting to see who was getting in trouble today.

Ichiru smirked.

The teacher's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Care to explain why your late to my class for the third time this week, Kiryuu?"

Ichiru leaned on his palm, his brother just looked too delectable right then and there. With his normally pale face flushed in a adorable pink blush, panting.

Ah~ That was too much.

Zero glared right back at the teacher. "I overslept."

Ichiru slightly smiled. He liked that rebellious personality Zero had. It was something that set him apart from everybody else.

"That's no excuse. I expect you to be on time from now on." She turned to face the board behind her. " Go find a seat."

Zero started to walk but then froze upon realizing that there was no extra seat for him.

"But-" Zero started to say.

"Please find a seat. I'm about to start my lesson."

Zero walked slowly up the small stairs, kids whispering at him. His face faded into a deeper blush.

_'Aw. He's embarrassed..' _Ichiru thought mischievously.

When Zero passed by him, Ichiru grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto his lap in one swift movement.

Zero gasped in surprise.

"Wh-what the hell? What are you doing!"

Ichiru layed his head on Zero's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Well, you wouldn't have anywhere to sit anyways, am I right?"

Zero didn't even try to answer. He knew his twin was right. Which, by the way, irritated him. Since Zero was the oldest, he thought it was pathetic that he was wrong.

The rest of class was uncomfortable for Zero, with the unnerving stares of his peers and the fact he was on Ichiru's lap. It was strange, Ichiru never showed public affection. Well.. ever since they were children. But that was a long time ago.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut when he remembered. Trying to keep that persistent blush off of his face.

It was kind of a bad idea though. Walking aimlessly without looking. Yeah, you could easily bump into anything, or in this case, any_one_.

That's exactly what Zero did, crashed into the least person he'd want to see at the moment.

"You should really watch where your going, Kiryuu."

Zero looked up.

"You could hurt yourself, you know." The pureblood said smirking lightly.

Zero glared at him, though since he was still blushing, it looked like he was pouting instead. Kaname chuckled at this and continued on his way.

Zero sighed and flipped his hair away with his hand. Poor Zero, he was completely lost.

The silverette sighed again and trudged his way to Cross's house.

When he opened the door, the air was tense. He felt more than he saw Yuuki holding a knife to Cross's neck.

Cross was quivering in fear under her.

"Now will you hurry up and make me food, Fatherrr?" she drawled out.

"Y-Yuuki-chan... I'm sorry, I will, p-please let me g-go.." Cross said his voice cracking in fright.

Zero clenched his fists together. This had been happening recently. Yuuki would act all nice and then her mood would switch and hell would rise. And the sad part was, Zero couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't hurt his 'sister' like that. Because he knew deep down, Yuuki was still there, trying to break free of her vampire curse.

Yuuki must of felt his presence because her crimson eyes turned to him, her long brown hair hanging over her shoulders and neck.

She grinned evilly, a fang dripping on her lip. Letting go of Cross harshly like he was nothing more than a ragdoll, she walked over to Zero.

"Hey Zero.. I missed you." That was what he hated the most, she used his feelings against himself. She knew what he felt and used it to torture Zero himself.

Zero backed away from her. His eyes clenching shut. "Stop.." he whispered pathetically.

Yuuki laughed darkly. But then her laughter died down sharply and when Zero looked up, her angry, brainwashed eyes stared back at him.

"I smell him on you, you dirty Level D."

Zero looked honestly confused. The brunette gripped his neck tightly.

"I better not next time, else there won't be a next time.." she spat out, pure hatred evident in her voice.

Zero gasped for air as he was dropped onto the ground. He rubbed his neck, trying to regain feeling again.

Yuki laughed with no emotion and opened the door. Just as she was about to leave she looked over to Zero. "I love you Zero." and the door closed shut.

Lavender eyes drifted shut again slowly. Zero hugged his body and curled into a ball onto the floor. "Stop.." he said again. But then he noticed, it would never stop because in the end, he himself was causing the pain.

Ichiru stopped mid-sentence in the essay he was writing. Looking over to the sun setting through the window, he frowned.

Something was wrong.

Perhaps it was the fear and anger of Yuuki that ignited it. Maybe hatred or even love. But something deep stirred inside Zero's concious, something caused his curse to appear in full effect.

Zero body crashed onto the cold bathroom floor. Huh. That had been happening a lot today for some reason.

The silverette gripped his throat. The thirst was excruciating. With blurry eyes and an unstable body, Zero tore the wooden cabinets open, digging through trying to find his blood tablets. His lavender eyes were stained with a deep red color.

Falling on his knees, Zero reached in and quickly ripped the packet open, a few tablets spilling onto the floor beside his legs.

The exhuman shoved the two tablets in his mouth, standing up and turning on the faucet, drinking the water that ran out. He swallowed hard, the pain did not subside. Zero threw the tablets right back up.

Wiping the saliva off his chin, Zero slumped next to the porcelain bathtub. Suddenly, he jolted in pain, the tattoo on his neck glowed and stung painfully.

Zero locked himself in the bathroom just before the animal inside of him took over, who knew what would happen if he left it open?

Ichiru was glad the day was over. His pace quickened. Something felt out of place.. with Zero. He glanced at the sky, it was getting dark. Vampires would be getting to class soon.

"Where are you going?" A voice said in the darkness.

Ignoring the familiar voice, Ichiru continued until, like magic, he froze in place. Ichiru frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"Release me, Kuran."

The said brunet came into his view, the wind blowing his hair in the breeze. "Answer my question."

"Not now Kuran, Zero could be in trouble! Now hurry up and let me go."

The pureblood sighed, "I felt it too. But its most likely he's-"

Footsteps could be heard. The two enemies both stopped talking. They could feel a presence, and see a dark figure not too far from where they were standing.

The figure chuckled darkly her gloosy, brown hair covering her face. She walked past them and said, "You better go to him.. before he looses himself.." Yuuki walked away unstably.

Ichiru turned his _now-can-you-let-me-go_ looking glare at Kaname. Kaname unfroze but said, "Its best that you don't go.." Kaname ran beside Ichiru.

"And why ever not?" he said back sarcastically, sounding a bit like his brother.

"He's hungry. He won't know who you are and attack you-"

"I don't care, he's my brother!"

"-For your blood, Ichiru." Kaname's eyes closed slightly in a unidentified emotion. "Because, he is a vampire whether he likes it or not."

The rest of the way there, they were both silent with one thought on their minds.

_Zero_.

Once they both stumbled through the door they were surprised to find the whole house trashed. Ichiru panicked, Zero was nowhere to be found. Then Kaname smelled him. In the bathroom.

"There. He's in there." Kaname whispered.

Ichiru was about to run straight for the bathroom door when the pureblood vampire stopped him by placing his hand on his chest, successfully stopping him. "What are you-"

Kaname stepped forward instead. "Did you forget? I am the only one who can help him. He needs my blood. Please don't go in there."

Although Ichiru didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true. Kaname opened the door and closed it after himself. And Ichiru let him.

Kaname winced as he saw Zero sprawled on the floor, red eyes opened but not seeing. His fangs were extended and his body was shaking due to his persistent attempt to control his hunger.

Kaname sat down next to him. "Zero? Zero look at me."

The hunter turned his head ever so slowly. He stared into the burgundy eyes. "Ka...na..me.." his voice was hoarse. Pale hands trembled as they reached towards the brunet, closing and opening, wanting to feel. Kaname let the silverette place his fingertips touch his cheek ever so softly. Kaname sighed lightly and grabbed Zero's hand and let him fully touch his cheek.

Zero gasped in pain.

Kaname pulled Zero onto his lap, forcing his face on his neck. "Drink Zero."

The hunter thrashed around, screaming no over and over. Kaname closed his eyes and pricked his neck, a drop of blood trickled off slowly. Zero immediately stopped, mesmerized almost. As if his body knew what he wanted but not his mind.

Zero-without thinking- leaned forward and licked it off. The taste was sweet and delicious. It wasn't enough, he still had an insatiable thirst for more. He had to have more. _Needed_ more.

Zero's fangs extended again, his teeth grazing the soft, unmarred skin. He could feel the rich blood pumping in his veins, waiting for him to- No! Zero shouted in his mind. He was human. Why was he having such thoughts?

But it was so tempting, and he was so thirsty..

"Zero.. go on."

Zero couldn't hold it in anymore, he sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck, the palatable blood flooding into his awaiting mouth. Zero moaned his body trembling. This..this blood was so..! Kaname smirked as he stroked Zero's silver hair.

For some reason unbeknownst to Kaname, the way Zero drank felt so _good_. Kaname leaned his head back panting, exposing more of his neck to Zero. Zero sucked deeper, the enticing taste and scent was all too delicious.

Kaname felt Zero was taking too much, but didn't try to stop him. But after he started loosing feeling in his body he said. "Ok Zero.. that's enough.."

Zero sank his fangs deeper.

"Zero.. Stop." The pureblood spoke, it was commanding. The hunter stopped slowly. He licked any excess blood he might of missed, causing the two punctured wounds to heal and disappear from sight. The red in Zero's eyes faded back to his normal color. Zero collapsed on Kaname, feeling very sleepy.

At least he had a full belly.

* * *

><p>PITUP: Good enough? :D Poor Zero :C. But i had to. I wanted to give this story some drama. YUUKI BASHING! Do u hate her now? If u dont i promise u, u will. lol im sorry, i dont like her. Hopefully some humour in the nxt chapter.<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 2: Mine Forever

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Genres: Romance, Humour, Drama**_

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed softly as Zero fell asleep on him. The brunet picked him up bridal style and kicked open the door, startling Ichiru who was waiting for them just outside.<p>

Kaname ran his eyes over the fragile ex-human. "You should probably take him instead, if he wakes up suddenly, I doubt he'd want to see me." he said smiling slightly. The pureblood handed Ichiru his twin. "Well, I'm off to class." and he left through the front door, sparing Zero one last glance before he disappeared into the never ending night.

Ichiru headed towards the guest room in Cross's room, he couldn't carry his brother to the dorms, not that he was heavy or anything, more like he didn't want to deal with any problems along the way. He layed Zero on the bed gently, closing the door behind him as he stepped through. Ichiru's breath caught in his throat, Zero looked so breath taking, like an angel, beautiful but silent. Ichiru crouched down next to the bed Zero was on. He caressed his face lightly, not wanting him to wake up. He was surprised when Zero unconsciously leaned towards his hand, much like a kitten.

Ichiru's eyes saddened a little.

"Is it a sin?"

Ichiru intertwined their hands slowly. Like they did when they were little. Ichiru chuckled with no emotion. "What am I saying? Of course it is.. but the worst part is, I'm too far deep. And I have no hopes of ever getting out.. But I wouldn't want to anyways."

Ichiru climbed on the bed, on top of his twin, legs on either side of his hips. He then grabbed the other hand and pinned them on the sides of Zero's head. Zero stirred, his eyes opened looking a bit unfocused and hazy. He searched around the room, trying to figure out where he was. When he did, he noticed Ichiru on him. Zero blushed when he registered in his head the position that they were in.

"Ichiru! Why are-"

Ichiru stunned Zero into silence as he licked his brother's cheek. Zero mouth opened, but no words were said, so he resembled a fish out of water.

"I can't wait anymore Zero.."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Zero gasped out when Ichiru licked down to his neck, sucking on his collarbone, leaving a very noticeable love bite.

The bell tied in Ichiru's hair jingled as he looked up at Zero. "I want you, nii-san." he pressed their bodies closer. "I want to become one with you again, like when we were born."

Zero's lilac orbs widened. What was his little brother saying?

Ichiru moved his body up accidently and their crotches rubbed together. Not expecting this, Zero moaned softly. And once he realized that it was in fact him who made that sound, his cheeks stained with a deeper red blush. Ichiru smirked. He stroked the silver bangs out of Zero's face with one hand.

"Did you like that, Zero?"

Zero turned his head sideways to hide his embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be so shy now.." He nipped the exposed flesh. "We'll both feel together.." he whispered, his warm breath causing shivers to run through Zero's body like electricity.

Ichiru unbuttoned Zero's white collared shirt, revealing the lithe chest and stomach. He ran one hand on the bare skin, smirking when he felt Zero shudder. With two fingers, Ichiru pinched a peach colored nipple, sucking at it until he was satisfied as it turned a lovely shade of red.

"..Ichiru.." Zero whispered._ 'Why is he doing this to me..?'_ he thought.

Ichiru reached up and lowered his face on Zero's own, so close that their lips brushed slightly. Out of instinct, Zero shut his eyes. Ichiru pressed their lips together, rubbing Zero's bare side. Ichiru licked Zero's bottom lip, asking for entrance. But Zero turned his head sideways again, he didn't understand why Ichiru was licking his mouth, he was new to this, ok!

Ichiru put his thumb on Zero's lip again and said, "Zero.. open your mouth a little.." his eyes flooded with lust and something else..?

Zero did what Ichiru told him to do without thinking and gasped when Ichiru's tongue invaded his mouth. He trembled when his twin massaged their tongues slowly, urging Zero to play along with him. Ichiru then sucked on Zero's lip and pulled back to see the hot mess that he turned his brother in.

His lips were slightly red and kissed bruised. And his face and body was so damn fuckable.

"Zero.." Ichiru whispered huskily as he leaned down on Zero's stomach leaving butterfly kisses until he reached his navel. Sucking softly, he bit the zipper to Zero's black pants.

"No.." Zero panted. His body felt so strange. He'd never done something like this with his brother before. Never seen such emotion in his brothers identical eyes. It scared and unadmittedly excited him. Ichiru pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Then licked his way up again, stopping at the pale, unblemished neck and whispered, "I'm going to have you tonight. Tonight your mine."

Zero's pants were torn off his legs and thrown somewhere on the floor. Zero shivered when he felt his bare legs touch the cold air. Ichiru ran his hands over the slender, milky white thighs. He nipped on one of them, loving the gasp his brother made. Smirking, Ichiru stared up at Zero. He was panting with a seemingly permanent blush on his cheeks. Ichiru kneaded Zero's slowly hardening 'friend'.

Zero threw his head back in pleasure. "Aaahnn~.."

Ichiru ripped the white boxers off, they were becoming annoying. Zero squeezed his eyes shut. Ichiru suddenly grinded his crotch with Zero's bare one. Absentmindly, Zero did the same, loving the friction. Zero's arms hugged Ichiru's neck, bringing him closer. He wasn't thinking anymore, nothing made sense, but at this point, it didn't need to.

* * *

><p><strong>PITUP<strong>: Lemon in next chapter? Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: Twincest?

Questions buzzed in Zero's mind like bees. Wasn't it illegal? Incest.. or twincest rather. Family members weren't lovers. He knew that much that it was wrong. Yet every time he looked into Ichiru's twin lavender eyes, his heart clenched in guilt.

There was so much emotion..and that emotion had clouded over his eyes. Lust, longing and dare I say.. love? All those sleepless nights in bed as children, how had Ichiru felt? How many times had he lied saying he was alright, when his heart was hurting?

Ichiru lifted Zero up on his lap and whispered softly in his ear, "I love you."

Zero's eyes widened. He said nothing, he couldn't but he did pull away from Ichiru to gaze upon his face. It was quite similar to his own as his face was peppered in a sweet blush to display his embarrassment. Zero's thin eyebrows furrowed a bit. He lifted his small hand and caressed Ichiru's face. He stared into Ichiru's eyes and searched for lies.

He found none.

It was strange, Ichiru acted sarcastic and sometimes rude then his mood would seem to switch and he was nice and playful to everyone- except Zero. What was it? Those loving eyes, his soft touches that caused so much pleasure? Ichiru had always been different around him, like something special reserved only for him.

"Zero?" Zero snapped back to reality. Ichiru looked at him with worried eyes. He sighed and began sitting up until-

"No.." Zero gripped Ichiru's shirt, effectively keeping him in place. It was all too much.. love was something new. He didn't know how to respond. His head dropped down a bit, his silvery bangs hiding his eyes. "I don't know what you mean.."

Silence filled the air.

Ichiru chuckled dryly. "Its only to be expected of you, brother." Ichiru pinned Zero by his arms on the bed again, roughly. "We'll find out then, yes?"

Zero's eyes shook. What..?_ 'Why did his personality suddenly change?'_ Zero thought frantically. "Ichiru?" he asked hesitantly, but he was cut off abruptly as Ichiru nipped on his neck harshly, causing Zero to whimper.

"What's this?" Ichiru said against Zero's skin, smirking as he grabbed Zero's member. "Are you getting hard?" Ichiru held both Zero's wrists in one hand and used his free hand to stroke Zero's cock painfully slow. Zero arched his back, not expecting the sudden jolt of pleasure. Tears gathered in his eyes, unnoticed to Ichiru yet.

Then Ichiru stroked faster and harder, Zero moaning like a fool. Saliva dripped off of his lips as he tried to say something, but everytime he did, Ichiru would stroke harder to distract him.

"Hah.. hah I-Ichiru.. please..Nngh.." he stuttered out.

Ichiru grit his teeth and quickened his pace on his hand stroking Zero.

"Anngh! Ahhhnm!~ Ichiru!" White cum spilled out of Zero's cock, soaking Ichiru's hand. Zero panted heavily and opened his eyes wearily to look up at Ichiru, who was staring at him with lust and love filled eyes. A tear streamed down Zero's cheek. And all was silent again. "..Ichiru. I'm confused."

Ichiru looked away looking slightly frustrated. "Do you l-love me like a brother or.." Zero whispered, his face stained red.

Ichiru looked back at Zero, eyes widening in shock as his brother began crying. Zero his protector, his older twin, the one with the cold as ice stare, was crying in front of him. "Ze-Zero..?"

"Stop.. Don't look at me.."

Ichiru kissed his cheek and forehead softly. "C'mon. Please tell me."

Zero sighed shakily. "No one has ever l-loved me before.. Ichiru, you know that." Ichiru found it cute that he stuttered everytime he said the word 'love'. "So that's why I don't know if I love you or not. I'm sorry if I made you upset."

Ichiru hugged him affectionately. "I love you, I love, I love you." He said over and over. "Is your heart beating as fast as mine?"

Zero could only nod his head, his face and the tips of his ears burning red. Zero moved his leg under Ichiru's crotch suddenly, as he tried to lie in a comfortable position. This caused Ichiru to groan out. "Mm.. Zero.." His own hardening cock wanting attention.

"W-What is this?" Zero said as he rubbed his knee harder on Ichiru's crotch, face flaming red as he realized what it was. "Ichiru..? Do you need help?" he asked innocently.

Ichiru smirked, "Not yet m'dear, we need to get you prepared first.." Ichiru leaned down once again, placing Zero's thin, milky white thighs on his shoulders. Zero gasped as he thought how naughty this position was, with his cock practically in Ichiru's face! But Ichiru didn't mind, in fact..It looked as if he liked it..? Ichiru placed one hand on one of Zero's thighs and petted it like one would do to a cat, and his other hand traveled down to those perfect twin cheeks, giving one a firm squeeze.

"Nnn.." Zero said.

Ichiru chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a clear bottle filled with a clear liquid. Why would he randomly carry..? Ichiru popped the cap open and let the gooey substance run into his hands, drenching his fingers. He ran one finger in Zero's crack, purposely tracing the rim of his puckered hole softly. Ichiru arched his back, trying to get Ichiru's finger inside of him, but Ichiru pulled a way. "Ah-ah-ah.." Ichiru tsked "Someone is impatient?"  
>Zero's glazed eyes shut closed, trying to get the thought that Ichiru's taunts and teases were very much NOT a huge turn on.<p>

Ichiru lowered his face on Zero's crotch, hovering over the pre-cum soaked tip, his warm breath sending shivers through Zero's body.

"No.. W-what are you- Ahhngh, Ichiru!" Zero moaned in surprised pleasure as Ichiru licked the underside of Zero's member.  
>Ichiru closed his lips around the tip of the small, pink cock. He felt his brother tremble in sheer pleasure. Ichiru sucked a bit and then took more in his mouth which wasn't hard, Zero was small, like he expected.<p>

"Aaah!" Zero gripped the sheets under him tightly. "Ohhh.. F-fuck.. Ichiru.." he whimpered.  
>Ichiru was now absolutely obsessed with Zero's sweet moans. Zero did his best not to buck his hips into Ichiru's hot, wet mouth, he was going too slow.. "G-go faster aah.. I-Ichiru.."<p>

Ichiru lowered his mouth until it was at the base of his cock, he hummed in reply.  
>"AAAH!~ Fucking.. hell ..do that a-again." Zero cursed loudly.<br>Ichiru obliged, loving the dirty talk. Ichiru sucked, licking at the sensitive parts on Zero's cock. As Zero was distracted, rocking his lithe hips into Ichiru's mouth, Ichiru circled the pink hole again, but this time with intention of actually going _inside. _Ichiru bobbed his head up and down quickly now, intent on making Zero experience his first sex, absolutely amazing. Ichiru pressed his finger inside, making Zero arch in surprise, also forcing Ichiru to swallow him more, causing Ichiru to hum in surprise as well, in the end making Zero's small frame tremble in complete pleasure. "Hah.. hah so good.." he panted.  
>Ichiru lifted his face from Zero's cock, licking his lip that was stained with Zero's pre-cum. "Relax." he said. "I'll take care of you."<p> 


End file.
